


Lost Boys

by White_Tiger94



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gavin-centric, Gen, Neverland, Peter-Pan!AU, Possible Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, dan is mentioned, everyone in this under at least 12, go right ahead, i had to change that, if you want to continue with this, only implied, there was no Peter-Pan crossover in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Tiger94/pseuds/White_Tiger94
Summary: Peter Pan comes for Lost Boys at midnight and takes them to Neverland, where they can play forever without growing up.





	

Gavin shivered, huddled as close to the rough brick of the walls of the alleyway he was hiding in. Teeth chattering, he tried to figure out what he should do next. He wished with all his might that he was back in the small room at the orphanage that he had dared to call his own. It wasn’t much warmer than this street, but there were two thin blankets and a lumpy mattress and Dan who was always willing to cuddle close when the snow was falling.

But now he was all alone, and there was no way he could go back to the orphanage. They would just send Gavin back to the bad man. He might not be able to get away next time.

A sudden sound made him look up in confusion. Another dull sound and he understood what he was hearing: Big Ben was chiming the hour. He counted under his breath _one, two, three_ , he had to stop to blow on his hands, rubbing them together as fast as he could to try and warm them. His breath blew out in a cloud of white steam. No matter what he did, he could no longer feel anything from his arms.

He kept counting in his head as he tried to warm: _four, five, six, seven, eight._ He felt his eyelids growing so heavy.

His shivers slowly stopped, but Gavin barely noticed, still paying attention to the far off sound of the clock. He had always found the sound of the clock chiming the time so comforting. _nine, ten, eleven, twelve_.

Just before his eyes closed, he remembered the story that Dan had whispered to him the night before he had left the orphanage for the last time, clutching Gavin as close as the other boy could as he whispered into his ear.

_Peter Pan comes for Lost Boys at midnight and takes them to Neverland, where they can play forever without growing up._

Gavin’s eyes fell closed. He wished Peter Pan would come take him away to Neverland and make him a Lost Boy. 

* * *

 

Gavin was warm. It was such a nice feeling, he didn’t want to open his eyes and realize it was all a dream. Instead he tried to stay in the dream longer, focusing on the sound of voices near him.

“When’s he going to wake up? I want to play with him!” The first voice was loud, winy and demanding.

“We don’t know Jeremy. Hush now.” A softer voice answered the other. Gavin frowned, the voices didn’t sound like anyone at the orphanage, in fact they didn’t sound like anyone he’d ever met.

“How frozen was he when you pulled him out of that alley, Peter?” A new voice asked, lazy drawl turning mischievous on the last word.

“For the last time, Geoff, my name is really Ryan. I don’t know where you guys got this Peter Pan thing.” The new voice was quiet, but seemed mostly confused and frustrated.

Now Gavin was sure he did not know any of the voices surrounding him. Against his better judgement, Gavin felt his eyelids flutter open. Dan always did say his curiosity was going to be the death of him.

To his surprise, the feeling of warmth didn’t fade as his eyes opened. But all thoughts of why that could be were driven out of his head when his eyes focused on the dark shape above him, a black skull. Gavin screamed, flailing wildly in an attempt to get away. He managed to scramble backwards, and fell off the soft thing he had been laying on onto the hard ground.

Laughter brought him out of his panic, light and full of joy. Almost against his will his eyes glanced away from the frightening face of death in front of him to glance around the room he was in.

And what a room it was. It looked like a room inside of a giant tree, the walls twisting and closing as they stretched far above his head. All around the space were small cubbies, and ladders to reach the cubbies. Many of the small openings were filled with curious faces staring down at him, all of them boys about Gavin’s age.

One of the boys, a lanky black haired boy was leaning against the bottom of a ladder, holding his stomach as he wheezed out his laughter. “That was hilarious,” he wheezed out, “that’s even funnier than Michael’s reaction to you.”

Gavin watched in shock as the black skull turned to face the black hair boy. To his surprise, it seemed like the skull was actually some kind of mask, and the person wearing the mask was another boy, thin and tall. “Shut up, Geoff. _You_ screamed like a girl when I brought you here.”

The other boy spluttered in outrage, and Gavin finally found his voice. “Who…who are you? And where am I?”

The boy in the black skull mask turned back to him. “Why, you’re in Neverland,” he said, a smile evident in his voice, “and I, I am Peter Pan. Or Ryan, if you want to call me by my actual name.” He directed this last time to the boy he had called Geoff before, who was back to smirking.

Gavin watched them, opened mouthed. “Really?” he asked. “I’m really in Neverland, where Lost Boys get to play forever?”

“That’s right,” another boy said, jumping down off one of the ladders. Gavin recognized his voice as the one who had asked when he could play earlier. “We’re the Lost Boys. Do you want to play with us?”

The boy in the skull mask nodded, and it seemed much less frightening now than when Gavin had woken up. “You can stay here forever, become a Lost Boy. You’ll never grow old.”

Gavin looked around, at the world he had dreamed of back in his small room in the orphanage, and smiled. “That sounds top,” he said. “I want to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are two ways this can be interpreted. One is how this is presented, with Ryan saving Gavin before he freezes. The other is that this is Gavin's dying moments, and seeing the black mask is his minds last attempt to get his attention. So interpret this as you will.  
> For some reason when I decided I was actually going to write this, I thought keeping it under 1,000 words would keep this from taking up too much time. So I didn't have time to explain everything that I thought of for this world. Basically, Ryan's mask is what grants him immortality, he can never take it off if he wants to stay in NeverLand.   
> I don't know if I'll ever write anything else for this, so if you want to write something in this 'verse, go right ahead.


End file.
